


My Messiah is coming Home

by hirohide_fujimiya



Category: MEJIBRAY
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirohide_fujimiya/pseuds/hirohide_fujimiya
Summary: Мия всего лишь пришел поиграть, Тсузуку - тьма тьмущая. Растворись во мне - ты принят.





	My Messiah is coming Home

Мия впервые знакомится с дьяволом случайно, словно походя, торопливо толкнув дверь плечом - хлипкую, как будто картонную.  
\- Извините, я опоздал, - почему-то Мие страшно и как-то неловко, словно эти десять минут засыпали с головой мокрым песком.   
От развернутого к стене кресла сизый дым струится водопадом, худая рука свешивается с подлокотника небрежно, хрупкая и словно стеклянная. Мия смотрит, смотрит на нее и удивляется, - как она еще не растворилась под его взглядом. - Меня зовут...  
\- Не стоит, - доносится едва слышно, словно вода по скользкой гальке. - Начинай.  
Мие хватает нескольких аккордов, чтобы заставить чужую руку резко вскинуться. Он послушно зажимает струны, и под визг потревоженных нот кресло разворачивается.  
\- Теперь ты - часть моего мира, - произносят четко очерченные губы, ассиметрично растягиваясь в жалкой пародии на ухмылку. Тсузуку /странное имя, думает Мия/ медленно поднимает взгляд - горящий безумным, адовым пеклом. - Ты - часть меня.  
И Мия рассыпается.   
Заключая сделку.

Они называют друг друга странными именами, даже наедине.  
\- У нас нет имен, - говорит Тсузуку. - Мы - никто. Мы - всё.  
Мы - пустота.  
\- Никогда не говори "меня зовут", ведь ты - тот, кем ты являешься, а не тот, кем тебя видят.   
\- Я - Мия, - признается он, и Тсузуку удовлетворенно кивает.  
\- Верно. 

Тсузуку пьет кофе литрами и много курит, это Мия усваивает в первую же неделю, каждый час вылетая из студии и задыхаясь в приступах.  
\- У меня аллергия.  
\- Хорошо, - кивает Тсузуку. Он выглядит задумчивым, где-то в себе, и Мия почти не удивляется, когда из студии постепенно пропадают все пепельницы.

Мия отращивает волосы и красит их в ярко-белый цвет.  
Пряди длинные, достают практически до лопаток, Мия ежится, зябко ведет плечами.  
\- Холодно? - спрашивает Тсузуку. Голос мягкий, низкий, Мия вздрагивает и берет расческу.  
\- Нет. Щекотно.  
\- Дай я.  
Он отбирает расческу и медленно разделяет запутавшиеся пряди, проводя по каждой раскрытой ладонью.  
\- Как свет.  
А ты - моя бездна.   
\- Принцесса Мия.  
Мия сидит, послушно наклонив голову, и смотрит на свои руки, сцепленные на коленях, - абсолютно не женские. И ноги худые, костистые.  
Какая же из него принцесса. Так, недоразумение.  
Тсузуку же - словно король тьмы.  
/Я буду кем угодно - для тебя/  
Душно, воздуха словно и нет совсем - Мия медленно краснеет, чувствуя, как жар поднимается где-то внутри - до самых кончиков пальцев.  
Буквально спиной ощущая чужой взгляд, горящий, темный.  
Клеймо.  
/victim/  
Взгляд - провал.  
/я не чувствую ничего/

Тсузуку пропадает регулярно, методично закапывается в свою землю рыхлую. Напивается вдрызг - Мия перестает считать стаканы, успевает лишь наполнять.  
Тсузуку пишет.  
Мия дышит.  
Раз-два.  
Считает тихонько Тсузуку, что-то мурлычет себе под нос, звенит стаканом со льдом - туда-сюда.  
Мие неуютно.   
Окна - настежь, но Тсузуку в себе - не вытащишь его. Сквозняк стелется плотным маревом, лезет под руку - ласкается игриво; Мия пропускает его сквозь пальцы, хватая пустоту.  
Как всегда - ничего, кроме пустоты.  
Смешно.  
Тсузуку вздрагивает, поднимает взгляд туманный, рассеянный, и сворачивается на полу, ощетиниваясь колкими зубьями-позвонками.   
\- Закрыть? - тихо спрашивает Мия; Тсузуку неопределенно дергает плечом и резко садится к нему лицом.  
\- Станцуй со мной.  
\- Что? - Мия не переспрашивает, скорее тянет время, ведь абсурд это все, абсурд.   
Прекрасный в своей нелепости.  
\- Я мертв. Ты мертв. Что мешает нам станцевать? - спрашивает Тсузуку. В его словах есть резон, поэтому Мия не может не согласиться.  
Ему двадцать один и целая вечность, и он умер, забыв прожить жизнь.  
Тсузуку же прожил ее за секунду.  
\- Мы с тобой - два бражника, один - уставший и потерянный, другой - вспыхнувшая сверхновая, - шепчет Тсузуку, проводя носом по мииной шее, мягко, почти невесомо. Они движутся как тени, на границе тьмы и рассвета, Тсузуку хватает строки из воздуха, плетет сеть, вот ты и попался. - Я зажгу тебя.  
И Мия сгорает в его руках.  
Развеяв пепел строго на север.   
Ведь Мия - сломанный.  
/собери меня по осколкам/  
Спаси меня, мой Мессия.

Я смотрел в окна, в двери бесконечные -  
чередой ссыпались мне под ноги - вечные.  
Я падал и падал,  
ниже, ниже, ниже - и снова  
беспечный.

Скажи мне, что мы - не напрасны  
Набрось ложь на плечи  
покрывалом дырявым -   
синим, черным, красным;  
прилечь бы.

И все же - напрасны.

Я смотрю в эту бездну,   
она - не напрасна.  
Она - моя, твоя, их и наша,  
ужасна.

Бездна с океаном сошлась, представляешь?  
Им холодно и пусто -  
нам тоже   
страшно-престрашно,  
ужасно Прекрасно.

Я хочу догореть в этом цвете -  
ярко-красном, синем, черном - бесконечно  
бесцветном.  
Оставь меня в нем, брось,   
я кричу - не слушай, иди,  
бездна и я - сойдемся стихией.  
Мы - безграничны  
/немного комично/

Я руку тяну - а холод вокруг пустой, ледяной,  
вязкий, конечно.  
Я погружаюсь под воду мертвую, черную,   
синюю, красную -  
бесконечно прекрасную.

Не ищи - я в море   
падаю - но небо внизу -  
как и я -  
сломанное,  
бесстрашное,  
опасное -  
абсолютно напрасное.


End file.
